


Don't call me that

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt made via tumblr: I have a swan queen prompt from the most recent episode! When the bug pulled up in storybrooke after they'd been to New York, I couldn't help wondering about the car journey and what would have happened? Could you please write a one shot crack fic about the car journey with swanqueen, Henry and violet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't call me that

**Author's Note:**

> This is not crack because I suck at crack but it's... full of humor(?) at least I hope that

“You were the one who decided to go to Hardee’s”

Emma smiled as she tightened her grip around the steering wheel, the memory of her words alongside with Regina’s huff was the only thing that kept the awkward feeling she had been having ever since they left Storybrooke at bay.

It was a strange win, Emma 1, Regina 0 but one she was ready to take it nonetheless. The silence inside the car was deafening and the tension she could feel coming out of Regina in strong waves haven’t decreased an inch ever since they had left the little town.

Emma had tried to talk with her, about what had happened in the clock tower, about what had happened back in the graveyard. However, every time she opened her mouth she was met with Regina’s stare and every intent of conversation died on her lips as soon as it had started.

She has been so deep inside her own remorse that when Regina had touched her arm and had pointed to the restaurant she had needed to blink a few seconds before understanding what Regina was asking her. The brunette’s eyes though, didn’t let her a lot of time to decide and so she found herself eating Hardee’s on her car with the former Evil Queen nevertheless.

And, somehow, she had thought while taking the last bite of her meal, Regina still half-way through it, her friend.

Not that she had any remaining hopes about that title. She knew that she had thrown that possibility out of the window with Hoo… Killi… Hook’s return. The name of the pirate had left a strange taste on her mouth and she had swallowed thickly before blinking away from Regina, realizing she had been looking at her as the older woman finished with her meal.

Regina hadn’t yet uttered a word, nervously checking Henry’s signal from Emma’ phone and comparing it with the map Emma had produced as they had first crossed the city line instead. Not that Emma was exactly expecting a full conversation. Not that she needed one.

Or maybe, she had thought while starting the car once again, the bug coughing a few times before actually starting, the engine protesting for two long seconds before jumping forward in the asphalt, she actually needed to talk with Regina.

About Hades, about that mirror of Storybrooke that was theirs but wasn’t, about the woman’s reunion with her parents.

They didn’t say a word as they finally made it to Boston, not even when Regina picked up the signal of her own phone on Emma’s app; the confirmation of how she had been able to follow the car all those months ago running between the two of them. The blonde had felt Regina’s questioning eyes at her right but she had kept driving, not wanting to even glance at the other woman’s side.

It was for the best, she had thought, as they finally approached the bus station. Less complicated.

And now there they were, about to reach New York immersed in the same kind of silence than before with hours behind them and in front of them if they even managed to get Henry and return back to Storybrooke without actually creating an even bigger mess she had probably created with her trip to the Hades.

“What do you think….” She started, Regina’s voice though, thick due to hours of not having being used except when she had been about to bite that bus driver’s head off, stopped her.

“Eyes on the road Miss Swan”

“I think I said…” Emma replied to that, jaws clenching as she turned, quickly looking at the map that Regina had on her thighs, her finger aching like every time she had stared at that rivulet of blood that kept hinting to where their son had decided to run to.

_She trusted Regina, it had hurt her the mere hearing of such a sentence: so deeply laced with the banter she had become accustomed to back in those first months she had lived in Storybrooke. Being nothing but the deputy first and later on the sheriff of a little small town._

_It had probably been for that why she hadn’t protested. The banter had been easy, not stifling like the silence that had reigned on the car ever since and before that. It had been more “them” than what they had been around each other for quite a few time now._

“I will call you whatever I please” Regina replied, bringing Emma back from her reverie as they finally seemed to arrive at their destination.

Emma still heard her name being whispered through tightened lips though, a whisper not intended to be heard.

Emma 2 Regina 0

* * *

She had tried not to think too much on what had happened back in the apartment, how the prickling sensation that always appeared whenever she was alone with Regina and not about to die had danced on her skin. She had had her mouth dry by the time Regina had looked at her, not angry, not defensive, but that kind of soft and sad she had seen on her before when she had returned from that same city and Henry hadn’t remembered her. She had been unable to say anything but stare.

And then the brunette’s admission, the brunette’s stilted words, the ones she had said, the ones she hadn’t.

The hug.

Which hadn’t been exactly a hug but if she thought about it long enough she could picture Regina’s fingers around her shoulder, digging deeply on her flesh over her clothes, a stilled movement, a hug halfway done.

She had tried not to think about it too much. However, by the time they finally are able to get everyone in their cars –No, Hoo… Kill-Hook is not going with them and there is a part of Emma that feels particularly smug about it- she is wishing for being able to turn back to that moment.

Specially because between Violet and Henry trying to be subtle on their obvious crush with each other and Regina looking every few seconds at the backseat almost as if she was expecting to seeing them kissing she is about to stop the car and pull the more than known “If you don’t stop I’m going to turn back” card.

Which is absolutely ridiculous.

Or maybe not considering a few of the questions Violet has been asking Henry about her relationship with Regina. Or Regina’s relationship with her.

And whereas she knows that both the older woman and herself should be discussing about what happened on New York regarding a particular perverse monarch the night before, Emma finds herself being the target of a bunch of whispered questions she is supposed not to be hearing even if neither Violet nor Henry are trying to be subtle about them. Or discreet.

_“So, they aren’t together? Apparently there has been rumors about them!”_

_“What do you mean that wasn’t a true love gesture?”_

_“I think the fairies would say otherwise…”_

Regina is also acting as if isn’t hearing a word of those questions - answered all lengthily by their son who is blushing madly every time he is forced to answer them and Violet scoots closer to him-. Well, at least that resolves any doubt Emma could have about him being her son; she does exactly the same whenever she is flustered; a step back and a blush.

Which can be linked with what had happened in the apartment, kinda.

Not that she is thinking about it.

“Eyes on the road dear”

She eyes Regina, the brunette now smirking, a tad of amusement glowing on her eyes and the ghost of her trademark smirk on her lips. Nothing left from the frowning woman than before and there is the doubt of where that woman has gone.

“I’m looking at the road” Emma finds herself answering instead, huffing while trying not to hear the _“See, I told you so!”_ From the rear seat.

“You seem like you need some help”

“I don’t need any help to ride my own car!”

“Car, funny word to call this”

And a part of Emma is aware that they are nothing but giving even more ammunition to the smartass whispering and mumbling at the back. Another part, however, wants to take the easiness that Regina is offering. Not exactly a peace treaty, not exactly a-back-to-square-one movement either. They are them, jumping from place to place without actually a particular order. Is probably for the better.

Because, otherwise, she would be kissing Regina right now, driving regulations be damned.

“You were the one that went to Hardee’s”

“I think you already used that card dear”

And a part of her wonders if Regina is bantering and joking because of Henry and the experience the boy had just suffered or because of herself, of her own experience. Emma ponders about it ever while driving towards the city that has transformed itself into some sort of home over the past few years.

(And she doesn’t want to think right now on the huge part the brunette seating next to her has actually played on all of that)

“Is still a valid one”

“No, it isn’t”

When the name of Storybrooke appears in front of them Emma feels Regina’s entire body flinching for a second, as if preparing for a burst of pain that it never quite arrives. She wonders if returning to a place where magic is real once again has any kind of aftereffect on her now different psyche. She knows that now is not the time though. Still, she wonders if taking the brunette’s hand for a second would help.

She doesn’t do it. Doesn’t dare.

“Well, we are finally here, it seems that this little piece of yellow metal has still some kicks inside of it Miss Swan”

The sentence is said in that same half-mockery tone that makes Emma’s lips curl upwards as much as she tries not to.

“Don’t call…”

“Would you prefer sheriff?”

And with that and creating a blush on Emma’s cheeks the blonde parks in front of Granny’s and Regina steps outside. The flirting disappearing, the banter mellowing.

Yes, she thinks Emma as she follows the former queen, she is definetely her son’s mother.

And worse, considering the kiss the boy actually manages to share.

Henry 1 Emma 0

Damn it.


End file.
